Breathe
by SUCKCESSS
Summary: Amy Rose glanced up at the blue hedgehog who was standing at the end of the aisle. She couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with bliss, she was marrying the one that never crossed her mind to love her. He smiled back at her reassuringly as she reached his side by the priest who cleared his throat to begin the wedding.
1. ONE

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

Amy Rose sat down the aisle of seats listening to the principle make his final speech for the class of 2012. She had thoughts of wanting to leave this modern alternative of hell, since of recently she had finally made it through High School, staying here any longer was not something she wanted to do. Glancing down the aisle at a giggling mongoose, she saw that damn blue hedgehog flirting again.

"Hmph," She spoke with asperity to herself, "That man-whore."

"Now will the class graduates of 2012 please rise!"

Everyone in red satin gowns arose, and like in every past tradition head tops were thrown as party music flowed through the wind along with claps and cheers.

Out of the nowhere, a smile crept onto her face. For the first time, after so many years, she was at ease and ecstatic. No more perverted or asshole teachers bossing her around, hell, now she could do whatever she wanted.

She sight blissfully, heading towards her cousin who sat clapping on the bleachers with a dozen balloons at hand. Browsing at the other graduates she saw pleased expressions plastered all over their faces.

They all hated her, yet, she could care less what they thought of her for choosing to be solitary, she hated them all as well.

"You did it, you finally graduated!" Rob O's voice called out to her. She drew her attention at him and beamed a true smile.

"Obviously, I couldn't stand this shit whole anymore." She said as she removed her gown, her final reminder of this place.

She reveled to be wearing a red cocktail dress underneath that fit her figure perfectly and showed off her toned body. She also wore black pumps with a few bracelets for accessories.

"You really want to leave that bad?" Rob O' asked as he extended the balloons for her to hold.

"Yeah, like right now." She said quickly as she took the balloon's stings into her grasp and threw away her gown into a close by trash can. "How does does taking me out for dinner to celebrate sound to you?"

"It sounds lovely," He responded with a warm smile as they walked out of the football field and made their way to the parking lot, "Although, I was hoping on you attending that after party "

"Haha, very funny." Amy replied with sarcasm filling her tone.

"I'm serious." Rob O' stated as they made it out to the parking lot.

"Why?"

Rob O' stopped suddenly and stared at her with a censured look. "You're too... You keep to yourself too much."

Amy rolled her eyes and pouted playfully. "Come on, Rob O', I'm grown, I make my own decisions now. So where's the car?"

"It's all the way at the end here." He said as he motioned pas a ton of parked cars.

"Did you really have to park so far away?" Amy complained as she began walking towards the car.

Rob O' pulled her back onto the side walk and lifted his index finger as a signal for her to wait. "You stay here, I'm sure your shoes are killing you by now." He reasoned.

Amy looked down at her feet and rotated her right ankle around. "I guess you're right, just hurry, please."

Rob O' smiled with a nod as he started walking to the car. Amy crossed her arms over her C-cup chest and let out an impatient sight.

"Leaving so soon, princess?" An alluring sexy voiced asked from behind her. She turned herself to face the owner of the voice with a displeased expression on her face.

"What do you want, herpes?" She snapped back with a raised eyebrow.

Sonic stood in front of her still in his red satin gown with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Herpes?" He asked with a pleasant grin obviously not talking it seriously. Although his smile was really sexy and alluring, Amy had no affect unlike the many other girls.

Sonic and her had a past of disputes, they hated each other ever since they laid eyes on each other. There was no reason to it, she was just so irritating to him and he was so infuriating.

"Yes, herpes, you've been with all the girls in school, including teachers." Amy said flaunting him bitterly.

"All except one," He replied casually causing her to loose her little patience that she had with him.

"You have no respect." Amy snapped back at Sonic who chuckled.

"Please, I'll rather fuck a man than you, princess." He retorted as he motioned his hands at her.

Amy couldn't help but feel taken aback by his comment, though she let out a sarcastic laugh as she shook her head at him. "It's people like you why I can't wait to leave this shit whole."

Sonic's smirk disappeared, being replaced by a from. He walked to her and towered over her by a good six inches. "Same here, after today, God bless, that I won't see you again."

She stared up him as menacing as she could seem with a sly smile. "For the first time, I agree with you." She said and Sonic raised an eyebrow at her.

**_HONK_**

Sonic and Amy turned their heads to see Rob O' was parked in front of them, clearly waiting for Amy to get in.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Sonic said as he took a step back and held out his hand at her.

Amy stared at it for a moment before looking back up at him, she took his hand into hers hesitantly before nodding. "Goodbye, Herpes."

Sonic's smirk returned as he shook her hand. "Bye, princess."

They pulled away and Amy ran to the passages seat of the car as Sonic began to walk away. She stopped momentarily as she opened the car door, she turned back at Sonic. "Hey, Sonic!" She called out causing him to turn.

"Yeah?"

Amy raised favorite finger at him and smirked slyly. "Fuck you." She said and got in the car with Rob O' who began to drive off.

Sonic watched the car disappear out of the parking lot and out of his sight and into the distance.

He shook his head and chuckled to himself. "Fuck you, too."

"Sonic!" A female voice called out from the school gates which caused him to turn.

There stood a pretty looking mongoose with a red satin gown on who winked at him. "You coming, babe?"

"Of coarse, Mina." Sonic replied flirtatiously as he walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders and walked back into the school. "Let's go."

* * *

_**4 YEARS LATER...**_

* * *

Amy stared at her reflection in the mirror, admiring her beauty, she wore the most gorgeous dress which had a sweetheart neckline with all the right curves on her slender body outlined and eveything else smoothed and whittled. Her hair now reached to her lower back and waved. The floaty side-draped top layers it had, added a very feminine touch and also made it feel as if you were walking on a cloud.

"You look devine." Commented a white female hedgehog in her late 40's with sincerity as she placed a tint of red gloss onto Amy's pursed lips.

Amy smiled. "Thank you, mother." She said as they turned to each other. "Although, I feel rather nervous." She informed her, already breathing uneasy.

"Don't be, soon you will be Amy Rose the Hedgehog." Marybeth said with a bemused smile, "Wife of the owner of the owner of the J.N.E Corporation."

Amy smiled, but inside she felt nervous, because this was a big moment in her life. The thing that caused her to feel even more nervous was that it was _him _she was marrying. At that moment, all she wanted to do was see _him _for reasurement.

"The wedding is about to start." The wedding is about to start." The reminder caused her to smile to smile at her mother. "Now, hurry and put on your veil and let's get going."

"Yes, lets." Amy answered.

As Marybeth extended her arms towards Amy to connect her arm with hers, the bride felt anxious as they walked out the powder room. This was it, she was getting married to _him, _the one she never expected herself ever marrying.

No sooner she could already smell the fresh ocean scent as they walked towards the beach where the guests and groom were located awaiting for the bride.

Amy stood poised as they reached the aisle, every ones eyes set on her as the piano began to play. She raised her bouquet of roses to he chest and walked down the aisle with her mother leading her to give her away.

Amy Rose glanced up at the blue hedgehog who was standing at the end of the aisle. She couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with bliss, she was marrying the one that never crossed her mind to love her. He smiled back at her reassuringly as she reached his side by the priest who cleared his throat to begin the wedding.

"You look beautiful." He whispered to her with a warm smile plastered onto his face.

Amy smirked as she half listened to the priest. "And you look rather handsome as well."

He chuckled slightly at her comment and turned his attention to the priest.

Amy looked over to Sonic catching his attention and made eye contact for the first time that day. He looked rather handsome in his suite she had to admit. His lips were formed in a thin line, he pursed them as if wanting to say something but held it back.

She tilted her head to the side confused a he mouthed words at her, he seemed frustrated at her obliviousness as he gestured to her hand. Amy blinked and noticed that it was now time to place the rings onto her and his finger. She hadn't even realized she had been staring at Sonic for most part of the wedding.

The blue hedgehog placed the diamond onto the finger that connected to her heart as the pink hedgehog did the same to him. They said their vows as they stared into each others eyes.

"Do you Chuck the Hedgehog, take Amy Rose to be your wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Amy Rose, take Chuck the Hedgehog to be your husband?"

"I do." Amy answered with a smile and nod.

"Then you may now kiss the bride." The priest said with a smile as the people clapped and cheered.

Chuck and Amy faced each other and smiled as Amy placed her arms around his neck and they shared a kiss to seal the deal.

"Congratulations, welcome to the family." Said a female rabbit as she hugged Amy.

"Thank you, I am honored, Lady Vanilla." Amy replied with a smile as she returned the hug.

"We both are." Marybeth's voice rang behind the three as she walked over to them and turned to Chuck. "You better take good care of her."

Chuck laughed and nodded at Marybeth, it was strangely odd that they were about the same age, Amy could have been his daughter.

"Don't you worry, Marybeth. I will." He responded and gazed at Amy lovingly which caused her to smile back.

Ballroom music began to play out on the beach as the ground made their way across to where the tables and dinning area were located.

Amy took ahold of Chuck arm and intertwined it with hers.

"Oh, why don't you two have your first dance?" Vanilla suggested as she motioned towards the dancing area.

"That is a brilliant idea." Chuck replied as he pulled his new wife to waltz.

The bride laughed as she danced with her new husband and looked over to her new maid to see her happily dancing with a crocodile.

Amy smiled at the sweet moment and danced with her husband for a few minutes until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"I believe it is now my turn." Marybeth said with a smile, Amy pulled away from her husband as her mother now waltzed with him.

Amy took this time to walk over to the balcony that was located by the reception. She stared out in deep thought, she wished Rob O' could have been here.

A waiter walked over offering her a drink which she gladly took of a glass of tequila. "Thank you."

The waiter kindly nodded and left Amy with her own thoughts as she gazed at the ocean.

"Welcome to the family, aunty." A deep alluring voice said from behind. Amy let out a sight knowing very well who the voice belonged to.

"Call me Amy." She said already bothered by the conversation as Sonic walked next to her and leaned his back against the balcony.

Sonic laughed at how he teased her and followed her gaze of the ocean view. "To be honest, I never imagined you marrying my uncle."

Amy looked over at him as they made eye contact, they had never really had a decent conversation, she cleared her throat and shrugged. "Neither did I."

"Doesn't it bother you?" He asked as he gently tapped the balcony.

"That he's related to you?" Amy questioned as she took a sip of her tequila. "No."

Sonic chuckled and looked over at her amused. "I meant his age, but thanks."

Amy turned to him and shook her head. "No, I love my husband despite his age."

"Do you really?" Sonic asked. "Or is it his money?"

Amy looked at Sonic furiously. "No, I do love him."

He stared back at her as if studying her which made her feel insecure for a moment. "You look... Decent."

Amy looked at him stunned by his lame compliment, "Thanks, you do too."

"Checking me out, princess?" Sonic asked teasingly.

"Don't flatter yourself." She replied with a yawn.

"Amy, darling!" Called out Chuck as he walked over to the two. "The limo has arrived."

Amy blinked and noticed it had already gotten dark outside and nodded at Chuck. "Oh, alright, goodbye, Sonic."

"Goodbye, aunty." Sonic called out to her as she walked over with her husband. "Have fun in your honey moon..." He mumbled with a laugh and looked over at a cute fox and grinned walking over to her.

* * *

_**I got inspired by the song Breath by Krewella, I'm not so sure as to how I got this from the song but I always see the same type of stories here except for a few so I decided to write this though I'm not sure if I should even continue it since it came out pretty shitty but if I get a right amount of reviews then I'll continue.**_


	2. TWO

_**TWO**_

* * *

The alarm buzzed for the second time, and Amy reached over to hit the snooze button. She felt rather fatigued and sleepy after having her honeymoon last night.

She sat up on the side of her new bed and stretched her back foward. She peeked at her new husband who still lay in deep slumber, with the blankets covering his private area and smiled lovingly.

After placing on some new undergarments, she placed a black robe on her body and walked out of the bedroom and went to eat her breakfast.

"Surprise me," Amy said to Lady Vanilla who nodded kindly as she left the dinning area.

Amy looked over at Sonic who sat across from her. He stared at her with a smile, twiddling the silver fork in his hand.

"What?" Amy questioned exasperated.

"You could have gone anywhere in the world for your honeymoon, but, you chose to stay in this house."

"Well this house feels more like a castle." Amy replied as she gestured around the large room.

Sonic chuckled, amused by her description, "A castle fit for a princess."

Amy rolled her eyes at his comment, she wished that they hadn't awoken at the same time.

Sonic cleared his throat, not wanting to miss this opportunity of them being alone, "So, how was my uncle? Does he still have it in him?" He questioned.

"Yes actually, and he's a great lover. I'm sure he's even better than you."

"Oh, really?" Sonic sarcastically questioned, "You have never been with me, so, who are you to decide?"

"That's true, but, by what lots of girls gossiped around back in High School, I'm sure I'm right." She snapped gesturing with her hands a tiny size.

Sonic glared at her and opened his mouth to argue but was interrupted by Lady Vanilla who walked into the room with dishes of delicious foods. "Here you both are."

"Thank you." Amy kindly said as she dined.

"Kiss ass." Sonic murmured under his breathe.

"I see you are both awake." Chuck said walking in with Marybeth at his side, both already dressed for the day.

"Darling," Amy greeted as Chuck walked over to her and gave her a peck, "You're finally awake."

"Yes, sorry you had to get up alone." He said as he took his seat next to her.

"It makes me so joyful to see you both so happy together." Commented Marybeth, eyeing the moment.

Chuck laughed a little, "Yes, your daughter makes me very happy."

_I'm sure she_ _does_ Thought Sonic, disgusted by the idea.

"Oh, stop it, Chuck," Amy said with an elated smile, "You're making me blush."

"To be honest with you, Chuck," Began Marybeth as Vanilla placed her a meal, "I was rather surprised when you came to me, asking for my daughters hand in marriage." She admitted as she ate, "I would of expected Sonic and Amy instead."

Sonic almost choked on his food whereas Amy almost did a spit take. They stared at each other, wide-eyed, awkwardly for a moment before looking away, they both found that absurd.

"Yes, that would of been less of a surprise," Stated Chuck, oblivious to the hatred between the two younger hedgehogs, "Though, I couldn't help but fall in love with your daughter after we met at your 46th birthday celebration." He admitted with a smile.

The nice comment caused Amy to smile at her husband. "And I love you, darling."

They shared another quick peck, then Amy stood. "Well, I must excuse myself to get properly dressed. Chuck and I will be going out today."

"I'll help you get ready." Said Marybeth with a kind smile as she stood from her chair.

"Of coarse," Replied Amy as she walked out of the dinning area with Marybeth.

Chuck smiled and turned to Sonic who had been silent for the most part. "Do you have any plans for today?" Asked Chuck.

"Yes actually, I do." Answered Sonic.

"Is it with that woman from the wedding yesterday?" Questioned Chuck with a playful smile, he knew his nephew too well.

"I'm guessing Tails told you," Sonic grinned, "Fiona Fox, I never got the chance to introduce her to you."

Chuck nodded in agreement. "Yes, I was hoping to meet the woman who was able to keep a steady relationship with you for the past five months now."

"Yeah, she's the main model for a very popular designer." He explained.

**RING**

"In fact, this is her now." Sonic admitted with a sly smile. "Excuse me for a moment."

Chuck ate his meal as Sonic spoke with his girlfriend on the phone outside the dinning area.

"Pardon, uncle, but I have to go." Said Sonic as he re-entered the dinning area with a sly smirk plastered on his face, "I have business to attend to."

"Yes, well, don't forget to attend business back at the corporate office later this day." Chuck answered looking over to his nephew with a serious expression.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry." Sonic replied parting his separate way resulting in leaving Chuck all alone.

* * *

Marybeth brushed her daughters soft quills as Amy glazed her plum lips with red lipsick. The youngest let out a groan as her mother brushed rather harsh at her quills and glared at her mother through the large mirror.

"Will you please be more gentle, mother?" Amy asked sincerely.

Her mother ignored her pleas and continued to brush her quills as before. "Well, aren't you a young beauty?" She questioned bitterly. "No wonder Sir Chuck fell for you and asked for you to be his."

Amy let you a sly huff and smiled maliciously at her mother, "Oh, so that's why you're acting ruder than usual. Still hurt that Chuck chose me instead of you."

Marybeth yanked on her daughters quills causing her to groan in pain and frown. "If you hadn't seduced him, he would have been marrying me instead of you, my darling daughter." She said rudely.

"Are you certain about that, mother?" Amy questioned with a spurious tone of worry, "I don't think Chuck would want a 1wrinkly woman who is known to go around with wealthy men."

Marybeth laughed sarcastically. "Don't push it, it doesn't matter anymore since you now own part of his wealth which means so do I."

Amy was silent, clearly not pleased by her mothers happiness of having wealth. In truth Amy had married Chuck for three reasons which are these:

1. To undermine her mothers plan.

2. To leave her home and mother.

3. Amy believed she would eventually fall for Chuck.

Although Chuck had ruined the second when he invited Marybeth to come live with them as a perfect family. How much she hated that, Amy wanted nothing to do with her mother but yet she had no will to reject and let her live on the streets.

"My quills are brushed now." Amy stated as she stood and walked over to her walk-in-closet that was filled with expensive designer clothes. "Chuck and I will be going out to his office to discuss matters and I'll like to look my best."

"Don't fuck up." Marybeth said as she gazed at her daughter with a serious expression. "Don't ruin this for us and be a good wife and do as he says."

Amy glanced at her mother as she placed on a pencil skirt and ruffled white shirt. She lowed her eyes and rolled them at her. " I won't."

"Perfect." Marybeth answered with a mischievous grin as she walked over to the door. "See you later this afternoon, I'll be heading to the pool."

Amy waved at her mother with a cold stare. "Bitch."

* * *

"Sonic, darling, I've missed you!" Cat-called an attractive fox as she threw her arms around the blue stud and planted a big kiss onto his lips, she pulled away and gave him a sly smile, "You should have stayed with me at the hotel."

The blue hedgehog chuckled and put his hands onto her waist, "Sorry, babe. My uncle and I have some catching up to do ever since I came back to Station Square a few weeks ago, understand we can't ruin the surprise."

Fiona pouted and pulled away as they entered a fancy resturant, "You're right but I want to meet your family all ready if we're so serious."

They took their seats at an empty table that gave them a nice view of the ocean through a window, "Yeah, well I was planning on you meeting them at my uncles wedding but plans change."

"No offense but your uncles bride sure was young and pretty too." Commented Fiona as she looked over her menu.

Sonic frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Not sure about pretty but yeah, she is pretty young for him. I was totally shocked when he called me to tell me the news and when I flew down here and saw her."

"Didn't you two go to school together?" Fiona asked with a tint of curiosity.

He leaned forward on his chair and grinned at her, "Yeah, but she isn't important. You're my main focus so let's not talk about my aunty, alright, babe?"

Fiona giggled and pecked him from across the table, "I love you so much, blue."

"Me too." Sonic replied as the waiter arrived and took their orders and then left, "Well, I hope you're ready because you're meeting them today after dinner."

"What?" Exclaimed Fiona as she stared at him with wide eyes, "You should have told me so I could have dressed in a more appropriate clothing." She said gesturing down at her tight dress.

"You look lovely, don't worry." Sonic complimented.

Like always, Fiona smiled and said a quick 'Thank you' and gave him a peck. As they revived their food and ate, Sonic couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. The whole wedding thing had been bothering him, he didn't want to be considered family with that pink wretch.

It felt well...weird.

* * *

**Not sure if this should be continued **...


End file.
